


picnics and sunsets

by mingupingu



Series: ·˚ ༘♡ ·˚ ♡ honey you got my love ·˚ ༘♡ ·˚ ♡ (domestic ateez fics!) [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: 2choi, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Picnic, Short & Sweet, Sunsets, Sweet, date, jongsan, must. fill. 2choi. tag!!, no beta we die like men, picnic date, sanjong, the straw basket has nothing to do with this very much lolololol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingupingu/pseuds/mingupingu
Summary: San and Jongho take a nice picnic dinner date in the afternoon because of the cute little straw basket with gingham fabric Jongho found while thrifting.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Choi San
Series: ·˚ ༘♡ ·˚ ♡ honey you got my love ·˚ ༘♡ ·˚ ♡ (domestic ateez fics!) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626838
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	picnics and sunsets

“Sannie-hyung, over here!” 

The trees were swaying in the light wind, creating a rustling sound as it did. That same wind blew a breeze against the chocolate colored hair on the boy in front of him, running excitedly towards a certain spot in the grassy parts of the empty park. There was that beautiful gummy smile, still shining as brightly as it did 3 years ago when he first fell in love with Jongho. 

Contrasting to the black leather jacket and black t-shirt San was wearing, soft cotton adorns his lover’s frame, the loose pale blue button up dancing in the wind from where it was untucked. He can almost feel the fabric against his fingertips. He thinks back to that one memory where the two of them were held close together, hand in hand, as they slow danced to the vinyl record playing in the comfort of their small but cozy living room. It felt so right with Jongho’s head resting on his shoulder, his own hands caressing the soft cotton of the boy’s shirt that hanged low on his hips, and their feet tapping back and forth between each other to find the rhythm of the slow love song resounding in the room. That was one of the moments in San’s life where everything just fell into place and he finally felt complete, like he was whole again. 

“Hey, no dilly-dallying! We need to fix the blanket!” 

Ah, that voice. The voice he thought belonged to an angel at first, and actually did. He still can’t forget the many different tones Jongho’s voice can go through since he started dating him. From the high-pitched squeals when he finds a spider on the wall in their home, to the low growls he made whenever he was determined to win a game of Mario Kart, and the soft toned hums that he procures late at night when San can’t sleep and he’s cuddled close to Jongho’s chest, the steady heartbeat in his ear mixed with the gentle petting of Jongho’s fingers in his hair making him drift peacefully off to slumber. 

“Sorry! Let me help you with that, darling.” 

Blushing profusely at the sweet pet name that Jongho doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to even though it’s only been a week since, the boy stays quiet and takes out the red gingham blanket from the straw picnic basket that started this whole thing. San only chuckles at the younger’s silence, knowing all too well that it meant he was probably internally screaming from the embarrassment of San’s flirting. He laughs again when the boy seems to combust internally after San places a kiss on top of his forehead as a reward for doing a job well done at setting up their little picnic set up. 

As they sit down together on the blanket atop the grassy knoll, the sunset begins to glow more vividly, creating a golden light onto their horizon. The two take a moment to stare in awe at the beauty the universe has created in front of them, the wind breeze brushing the tips of their cheeks and their hair swaying in the cool air. San is met with an even more beautiful scenery though, as he focuses his eyes on Jongho. San can’t help but think that Jongho looks so breathtaking as his skin shines in the gold hues, the color mixing well together on top of his tan skin tone. He tries to capture this image of him in his mind, burning it forever into his heart. 

And as they sat there on the gingham blanket, surrounded by green grass swaying in the soft breeze, trees rustling a pretty, relaxing tune, they happily ate Jongho’s homemade sandwiches and sweet ripe fruit while talking about the days that have gone by, their feelings throughout the week, and things they want to do in the near future. 

It was peaceful and calm, everything the two needed in their busy everyday life, and San wishes it wouldn’t be over, not while he has the love of his life here with him. His warm hands dancing in his hair as San rests his head against Jongho’s comforting lap with his eyes closed, embracing the beautiful present, with the both of them harmonizing in humming a tune that was similar to the song they had heard when they first met. 

When they first fell in love. 

“Shall we go home now?”

That angelic voice calls out to him again, and he wakes from his trance. Looking up into those lovely eyes, his heart softens and a smile is reflected through his own irises. 

“Yeah. Let’s go home.” 

And as they take one last look at the sun setting in front of them with the wind breeze kissing their cheeks, San turns his gaze to the one beside him; he can’t help but think about how lucky he is to be with someone as wonderful and beautiful as Jongho, the one he can proudly call his husband.

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiiiiiii pls accept this for not posting anything. the 2choi tag is dry and comethru by jeremy zucker influenced me (thx san for the rec ;-; <3) anyways summer classes has got me swamped and ATEEZ COMEBACK ON JULY 29TH !!!!!


End file.
